PMD: Explorers of Something Else!
by TheWorstOfTheWorst
Summary: Muddy was nothing more but a childish Mudkip. He dreamed of becoming an explorer since he hatched from the egg, but only with the help of his fellow members of Exploration Team Pokepaws will his dream be realized...Based off my own adventures in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time.
1. Prelude

_Are...Are you okay?_

 _No! Don't let go!_

 _Just a little longer...Come on, hang on!_

 _N-n-n-no! I can't hold on..._

 _Waaaaaah!_

 _..._

Underneath a crimson sky, a young Mudkip paced back and forth nervously on top of a tall cliffside. As soon as he stopped, he sighed deeply and shouted softly to himself, "That's it! I refuse to be paralyzed by this anymore!" The young Pokemon dreamed of becoming an explorer one day. He knew he needed to be brave, it was his calling! But to become an explorer, he needed to form an exploration team; and that meant confronting an intimidating guild.

"No! I need to be brave..." He stepped towards the guild and onto a grate. as soon as his paw touched the grate, an alarm went off!

*Pokemon detected!*

*Pokemon detected!*

A siren began to flare! The young kid let out a brief scream, grabbing onto the grate.

*Who's pawprint?*

*Who's pawprint?*

*The pawprint is Mudkip's!*

*The pawprint is Mudkip's!*

Eventually, the young Mudkip ran away! The poor thing was clearly startled by the guild's primative security system. He eventually settled down on the side of the beach. This was the one place he would walk to whe his spirits were down. The calm ocean, the golden sand, and the many Krabby that blew bubbles at sundown were surely enough to calm even the most anxious of pokemon.

As the young Mudkip lays on the beach, he pulls out a mysterious rock from his pocket. He thought to himself, "I tried my best, and I still couldn't overcome my childish fear. I even brought my personal treasure with me, my good luck charm. But even then that was not enough." He was trying to overcome his fears, only to seemingly fail every time.

That is, until he heard groaning, and saw a seemingly dead body in the sand that one particular night...


	2. The Origin of a Kinship

_Chapter 1: The Origin of a Kinship_

"ughhhhhhh...Where am I? Have I...died?" The Pokemon, a Meowth, groggily said with a soft Brooklyn accent. He looked to his left. And the Mudkip sighed with relief as the Meowth tried to get the water and sand out of his lacerated ears.

"Thank Arceus, you woke up! I know you were injured very badly, so please, take it easy for now. As for me, my name is Muddy."; the Mewoth just groand back at him. Muddy continued to bandage the injured Meowth.

Still groggy, the injured Meowth was finally able to see and hear clearly after a while. He looked around to get a sende of his surroundings. He was laying down in a bed of straw, in a seemingly primitive room built into a cave. Or maybe a cliff-side, given that a gaping hole behind him gave a spectacular view of the ocean.

He also noticed something strange. A certain Mudkip was filling a glass with water, and speaking to himself in clear human language!

"Excuse me?" The Meowth questioned.

"Yes? I see you're finally starting to recover!" Muddy gleefully stated

"Well, how come you are speaking in a human language, kid? Don't pokemon speak in a language where they can only say their names?" The Meowth was clearly perplexed.

Muddy of course had an answer: "Of course! You're a Pokemon, too. A Meowth to be exact!" He ran to the Meowth with a playful stride. "I take it you are still trying to comprehend what happened to you."

And it was when the Meowth saw its tail for the first time when he had a revelation.

"WHAT?!"

Muddy looked at the confused cat in confusion. "What's the matter, Meowth?"

"Kid, I used to be a human! But I don't remember anything beyond that. Nor do I remember becoming a Meowth!" The Meowth was nervous and confused. He was talking to a pokemon (and understanding what he was saying), got turned into a Pokemon, and had zero memory of his life as a human. And of course, he couldn't do a fucking thing about it.

"Mudkip? Do you have a name?" Asked the Meowth.

"I take it you didn't get it the first time, my name is Muddy, what's yours?"

"Andrew"

"Andrew? That's a funny name! Almost like a human's name!"

Muddy giggled and rolled around on the floor a bit, in a childish sort of way.

"Muddy,I'm telling the truth! I was a human just a while ago, but all of a sudden I'm a Pokemon."

Well, that certainly made Muddy pay attention.

Confused, he retorted "Well then, you look like a normal Meowth in most every way though, are you sure you turned into a human?" Muddy of course had a hard time believing this. To him, nothing like this had ever happened before. He knew he had some questions to ask this Poke cat. And he knew for sure that some of them might never have answers. However, deep down inside, he knew he was telling the truth.

"Andrew, could you at least try to recall your memories for me?"


	3. A Mudkip With Many Questions

_Chapter 2: A Mudkip With Many Questions_

 _Where did this Meowth come from, anyway?_

 _Why did I find him just laying on the beach?_

 _Was he really a human this whole time?_

 _If so, why has he lost almost all of his memories?_

 _Has he even met a Pokemon before?_

Muddy's questions more or less went unanswered for the most part. Of course, that really should be expected of someone who lost most of their memory. Not to mention changed species without explanation or an established cause. All Andrew knew was that he was a Meowth now. With some Mudkip kid asking him stuf he could not recall.

Muddy was confused. "So the earliest thing you 100% remember was finding yourself injured in my dwelling space?!"

"Yes, Muddy, I cannot think back any further. I know I head memories before, but I just cannot remember them!"

Muddy finally accepted that his new friend (and roommate) had no choice but to start his life all over again. Of course, Andrew accepted this fact too, albeit with some remorse over never finding out who he truly used to be. But was it the end of the world for him? Of course not! He knew he needed to start over. It was his only option.

Muddy also had one last question to ask Andrew.

"Andrew?"

Andrew's ears perked up, and he paid attention to muddy.

"Would you mind if I called you Andy? It just seems more fitting for this world."

Andrew agreed, and shook paws with his friend. "I'm fine with that. And I do agree with you."

Andy also had one other thing to say:

"You saved my life Muddy. I owe you one. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Muddy had one idea in mind. An idea that could change the course of their newfound relationship. One that could set the stage for an exciting life full of adventure and wonder. Muddy asked if Andy wanted to form an Exploration Team with him.

"What? What's that?" Andy of course had no clue what it was. So Muddy gave him a speech.

"Ever since I was young I wanted to become an explorer, to travel around the world, and to make the grandest discoveries ever made. It all started when I was very young." Muddy pulled his treasure out of his poket. "I found this one day when I was at the beach where I always hang out. It's my personal treasure, my only non-essential possession. One day I hope to find out what it means, Andy. Nearby is a local guild for explorers, where exploration teams can be formed. Therefore, it is required that you join the guild ot become an explorer, and form an exploration team."

Andy was rather intrigued by Muddy's ambitions.

"But...I'm scared..." Muddy shuddered a little. "There's just something about the guild that intimidates me. It's like I need someone to help me out. Andy, would you form a team with me at the guild?"

Andy knew he owed Muddy for saving his life. And with nothing else to do in this new world, he accepted.

By the time they finished talking that day, it was about 9:00 at night; Andy said to his new friend, "Tomorrow we will join the guild. It's our destiny."

"Hell yeah it is!" Muddy shook hands with Andy and exchanged high fives, or at least the Pokemon equivalents of such. "It's time to start our journey. Once and for all."

 _And so, Muddy and Andy began their careers as explorers that night. It was the start of a journey of wonder and adventure!_


	4. Point of No Return

_Chapter 3: Point of No Return_

The duo stood near the entrance to the Guild's tent.

"I can see why the Guild intimidates you, Muddy. The torches, the tent, and the ominous atmosphere give me the chills too."

The two young pokemon slowly stooped to the entrance to the guild. Of course, both of them were clearly intimidated; they were just kids after all. But they needed to be brave. It was their destiny, the path they truly thought was chosen for them.

 _HEY!_

 _YOU TWO!_

The two kids gasped loudly and stopped right over a large grate paced under their paws.

 _Pokemon Detected!_

 _Pokemon Detected!_

 _WHO'S PAWPRINT?!_

 _WHO'S PAWPRINT?!_

 _The pawprints are Mudkip's and..._

The softer voice seemed to stutter to silence. Could he not identify Andy's species?

 _HEY DIGLETT! WHAT'S THE HOLDUP?!_

 _I have no clue what the second Pokemon is!_

 _WHAAAT?! WHY?! I, KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF POKEMON THAT IS!_

 _Sorry Loudred, I don't know what I don't know!_

 _CAN YOU AT LEAST GUESS, YOU MAGGOT!?_

* _sigh* Fine. The Pawprint is...uhhhhhhhh...Meowth's! Yeah! That's right! The Pawprint is Meowths!_

Muddy and Andrew had no clue what to think of the sentries. But in a way...they found the little argument to be somewhat humorous, to say the least. Both of them laughed hard.

A blue and white bird stood on the other end of the portcullis "Ahem, sorry about the ruckuss, visitors, I am the guildmaster's assistant, Chatot. What brings you to the guild today?"

Muddy and Andy stopped laughing.

"We were hoping to form an Exploration Team today!" Both of them gleefully said.

Chatot's eyes seemed to bulge with a look of shock and awe. Were those kids crazy? Did they even have a clue what they were getting into?!

"Now now kids, visitation ended an hour ago, you need to go now, okay BYE!" But before Chatot could even try to get rid of them, Loudred rudely interrupted; "JUST LET THE KIDS IN! DIGLETT CLAIMS THAT MUDKIP IS THAT ONE GUY WHO SHOWED UP AT OUR FRONT DOOR TEN TIMES ALREADY, AND ONLY COULDN'T STAY BECAUSE HE WAS TOO SCARED!"

Chatot peered into the grate, and gave diglett a glare. "is this ture? What about the Meowth? How many times was he here?"

Diglett told chatot that it was in fact true. He also had nothing to say about the Meowth since he never even knew what one looked like before he showed up.

"Fine, diglett, tell Loudred to open the door. I'm sure the guildmaster would **love** to have a nice chat with them." Chatot's words were passed on to Loudred. The portcullis rose. Muddy and Andrew finally stepped into the guild.

Once inside, the duo realized what they were in for. Several teams could be seen gearing up for adventures for the next day. Other teams were looking at a pair of buliten boards and attatching small blocks of wood to the text poasted on the board.

But there was no time to look around, not now at least. They needed to see the Guildmaster. Andy was surprisingly calm as he entered the guild, even as Chatot led them to the Guildmaster's chamber. Everything in this world was new to him, after all. But his partner wondered what exactly the Guildmaster would do to them. Was he a nice Pokemon? Or was he stern and cranky?

All Muddy could do is be strong. Be brave. And of utmost importance, be the greeted the guild could ever offer.

 _I have to do this. I have to._


	5. Induction

_Chapter 4: Induction_

"Guildmaster! Guildmaster!" Chatot sighed in agony. "Of all the times for him to be sleeping..."

Of course after Chatot said that, the Guilmaster worke up!

"Ah Chatot!" As the guildmaster spoke (somewhat muffled behind the door), Chatot flinched!

"Ummmm, what a suprise, Guildmaster, these two kids decided to just show up today without advance notice, could you have a word with them?"

A muffled "Sure!" could be heard from behind the door.

"The Guildmaster has some words to speak with you." Chatot opened the door.

Andy and muddy crept into the room, the Guildmaster was in his chair, the back of said chair turned towards the two Pokemon kids. Both of them looked at the back of the chair. There was an awkward and eerie silence in the room.

Muddy looked petrified to say the least. "pssssst, muddy, stay calm." The chair turned around, revealing the guildmaster.

* * *

"Hiya, I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff!" He was an odd one alright. But he at least seemed somewhat friendly, and not stern like Chatot. "so what brings you kids in here today?"

"Well we are here to form an exploration team, of course." Muddy said with pride.

"And your assistaint told us to talk to you, Guildmaster." Said Andy.

Wigglytuff didn't even filnch. In fact, he was more than happy to invite them in.

"Great! Now what is your team's name?" Muddy and Andy didn't stop twice to think of that. They both laughed somewhat nervously.

"Alrighty then, I will have the Meowth sigh everything here." Andy walked over. "Sure guildmaster. " He filled registered the team's information...except for the name.

"Ummmm Muddy?" Andy tapped his friends shoulder. "Muddy? The team name? We don't have a name yet?"

Muddy's vaccant expression faded rapidly about a second later. "I got it! How about Team PokePaws?"

Andy looked at him in a funny way and remarked "That's kinda corny, but I guess it fits. Remember the comedy act under the grate?" The scratch cat pokemon grinned gleefully. Then the both laughed and shook paws.

"Well, is this the name you both agree with?"

Both of them nodded their heads.

"Then Team Pokepaws it is. YOOOOM-TAH!"

* * *

"Chatot? Show them to their new room, okay?" Chatot flinched in horror. Those kids got a spot in the Guild? But how?! After mocking the sentires for failing to identify a Meowth?!

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff? Why are these two numbnuts in these premises anyway?" Chatot was confused. He was horrified to hear that Team Pokepaws was now an exploration team.

"...WHAT?! You GAVE THEM BADGES AND EVERYTHING?!"

"Yep!"

"But they are just kids!"

"So?"

Chatot pretty much had a meltdown over this situation; eventually Loudred had to step in to calm the bird down. Soon, some of the other guild members began to welcome the newcomers. The pokemon all began to socialize and chat. They had two new members! The rukkus and chaos lasted for hours as Muddy and Andy met their new friends.

Things didn't even quiet down until everyone went to bed that night. Little did the new recruits know, it would be a long day tomorrow...

 _Author's notes: I have been having some family drama recently; couple this with the fact that I really didn't enjoy writing this chapter, and you got a perfect excuse not to post a new chapter until now._


End file.
